


Vibranium Doesn't Rust

by CaptainStarChaser



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Growing Old, Growing Old Together, Old Age, out living eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStarChaser/pseuds/CaptainStarChaser
Summary: In the far future, Wanda is starting to die from old age and Vision is stricken with grief.  He wants to be there for his family, but doesn't know how to live without his beloved witch.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the classic "What If?" comic issue thirty-eight.
> 
> I really love that story line and wanted to try my own hand at it let, me know what you think!

With a quick sweep to his leg Vision fell onto the mat. He was taken out of his astonished state with the sound of Tommy’s playful snicker.

“Sorry Dad! I guess you’re just getting...Rusty!” He looked around the training room expecting a laugh from the rest of the family but only to be rewarded with a loud annoyed groan.

Vision gave him a courtesy chuckle. Taking his outstretched hand letting him pull him up, he gave him an encouraging pat on the back.

“Excellent improvement Tommy!” He exclaimed proudly. 

“You do know vibranium doesn't rust, right?” Billy couldn't help but point out to his twin.

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Must you ruin everything fun?” He groaned out.

Billy and Tommy started to argue with Teddy and Kate joining in. Usually Vision and Wanda would interfere in petty but lighthearted arguments.  
But now they're full grown adults, they just let it happen and watch the fun.

Vision walked over to Wanda, them wrapping each other in their arms watching their overgrown children bicker over a new topic.

Vibranium doesn’t rust.

The statement ranged in his head now. He looked over his family. He’s very gown family.  
It was bad enough he’s own sons were now his height and had facial hair but his beloved wife was showing signs of age. With slight grey hairs and growing wrinkles laying on her beautiful face.  
While he still looked the same as he did from the cradle. No hint of physical growth, unlike his fellow flesh and blood humans. 

What will he do when eventually her ageing comes to a natural stop?

Wanda looked up to him sensing what bothered him. She gave him a comforting smile and and cupped his face.

Don’t let it bother you...We’ll worry about that when we come to it. Her face seemed to say.

He gave her a silent nod and kissed her palm. They both brought each other in another firm long lasting hug. Only to be brought back to reality by the call of their children.

With thoughts of the inevitable harsh future laying in the back of his mind, all Vision can do now is enjoy his happy present...


	2. The Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda is now officially getting closer to death.

Many years have passed and Vision has found himself now having to deal with the future he has dreaded the most. Having to watch his beloved wife take the toll of old age.

  
He and everyone else knew she doesn’t have much time left with her being much skinner and with her curly hair now being a pure white. Vision still looked at her as if she was the most beautiful woman on the planet.  
Although now having to be in a chair, that didn’t stop her from enjoying life. On a particular day, Tommy’s twin daughters sat on her lap. They were intrigued by the scarlet magic from her frail hands.

  
Vision noticed and signed “Wanda dear, the doctor said not to do magic…”

  
“Oh hush darling!” She teased, with her and the girls continuing to giggle at their little game.

  
“Wanda, please...” He pleaded putting a hand on her shoulder and kneeling down to her level to look into her eyes.

  
Wanda’s face softened and got more serious. “Okay, okay darling…” She stopped her scarlet magic to the girl’s audible groan of disappointment.  
She spoke down to them ”Be easy on your grandpa. He’s a grumpy old man!” They both giggled with Vision playfully shaking his head. Despite that, he affectionally put his hands around her and whispered, “Please be more careful Wanda…” She only responded with a kiss on his cheek.

  
“Come on girls, let's set the table for dinner.” They eagerly scooted off Wanda’s lap and each reached for Vision’s hand. “Your mummy and daddy should be home soon!”

  
Kate and Tommy got home to their childhood home, followed by Billy and Teddy with their son. They all made sure to kiss their mother on the way in.  
As in tradition they enjoyed their monthly family meal. Only this time it had to be made all by Vision. Everyone noticed the slight difference in the qualities of the meals but didn’t bring it up. As always they had a great time, with the kids bringing up what's new in their lives while Vision and Wanda sat in their spots at the head of the table listening intensely.

  
It had to end sooner than the times before with Wanda finding herself ready for sleep as soon as she finished her meal. Vision took her upstairs to get her ready for bed. He reached down to pick her up with her wrapping her arms around his neck.  
With him carrying her bridal style to their bed,she let out a giggle.

  
“What is so funny love?” He asked, setting her down and begging to pull the covers on her.

  
“This reminds me of our honeymoon! I remembered you wouldn't allow me to walk anywhere, you practically carried me the whole trip...”

  
Vision usually had an excellent memory, especially with the moments he had with Wanda, but that was a detail he didn’t remember until now.

  
“That was such a wonderful time… And everything only got better from there…” She started to cup his face, stroking her thumb onto his cheek.

  
“Perhaps then my wife, I think this is the best time to discuss what I plan to do at the moment of your… Passing… I plan to shut myself down.”

  
She whipped her head towards him with shock and terror. “Vision no! Why would you do such a thing?” She exclaimed.

  
“So that if there really is an afterlife, we can enjoy it with one another.” When asking figures like Doctor Strange and others if there was an afterlife they never gave him a straight answer as frustrating as it was.

  
“Vision please I can’t rest in peace knowing I caused your death!” She pleaded.

  
A tear fell down his cheek while his voice started to break “But Wanda I can’t live without you… I’m not sure what I’m gonna to do when you-”

  
He was interrupted by Wanda pressing a finger to his lips. Now she had tears in her eyes

  
Silently crying to him she cried “Please try my love, they need you...”

  
Vision only responded by bringing in Wanda closer and giving her a long lasting kiss. When they broke apart they rested their foreheads against each other.

Time has passed and Wanda’s condition has only gotten worse. She was now fully bed ridden in the master bedroom.  
She doesn't have much time left with everyone now saying their final goodbyes.

  
Vision watched while Billy and Tommy started to say their goodbyes. He decided he couldn't bear to see anymore and walked over to the window looking outside of it. The sun was setting over their backyard. The backyard where they tended their garden and watched their young sons play together.

  
“It’s not fair…” He couldn't help sighed. He was taken out of his thoughts by the feel of someone taking his hand. Then the other with someone hugging his waist. Looking down was his grandchildren looking up at him with nothing but love and sympathy.  
Vision kneeled down and fully accepted their tight hug. Hearing them cry finally broke him down. He hugged his granddaughters and grandson harder while he let the tears flow down his face.

  
He didn’t stop embracing them until he noticed Tommy standing over him. He whispered “She’s ready to talk to you Dad…”

  
Even though he didn’t need to, he took a big breath and stumbled over to her side. He kneeled down and hold her hand. He can feel her faint heartbeat.

  
“I’m not sure I can live without you Wanda.” Vision repeated to her once again.

  
With the strength she has left she managed to look directly at him and put her frail hands to the side of his face.

  
“...Look again.” She said horsily to him with a small smile. Letting out one last breath she closes her eyes and fades away.

  
Vision gave her one last kiss on the forehead before crashing down by her side. It didn’t take long for Billy and Tommy to join him. Vision turned to firmly hug his sons. They were joined by the rest of the family, crying over the death of their Mother, Grandmother, and beloved wife.


End file.
